Hoquiam
by lynavra
Summary: No sabía lo que era, pero inspiró sentimientos violentos dentro de mí. Tanto, que no dijimos ni una palabra. Directamente echamos a correr. -Llegada a Hoquiam en 1936. OneShoot


_**Disclaimer**__: todo lo que reconozcáis, los personajes y demás pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, su editorial y otros entes como Summit. Nada de esto nace con ánimo de lucro, así que no me sacará de pobre. Si fuera mío, seguramente no estaría aquí ahora._

_Hola, hola, vengo con nuevo oneshot. Sé que lo prometí hace bastante tiempo, así que ahora lo traigo. Funciona como oneshot independiente, pero también sirve como continuación al fic "Vampire Beauty". Así que, los que lo hayáis leído, aquí tenéis el capítulo final. __Mil gracias, __**Sango**__. _

-.-.-

**Hoquiam**

Ya me había acostumbrado a vivir en Charlotte. Después de todo, habíamos permanecido allí casi tres años. No imaginé que nos marcharíamos tan pronto. No sé, siempre fui consciente de que acabaríamos yéndonos tarde o temprano, pero no pensé que fuera a ser _tan_ temprano. No me gustó la idea, yo estaba perfectamente allí, no quería marcharme. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo si todo iba bien allí? ¿Era necesario? Yo estaba segura de que no.

Todo nos había ido bien; quizá no al principio, pero sí después de un tiempo. Además, ya hacía un mes que Emmett y yo nos habíamos casado y éramos oficialmente un matrimonio. Todo el barrio lo sabía, pues ese tipo de noticias corrían como la pólvora en aquella ciudad. No quería que esa situación se modificara, no tenía intención de permitir que mi grado de esposa se viera relegado a nuestra vida privada. No era justo. ¿Por qué debía fingir con eso también? "Porque Carlisle lo dice. Y ya basta.", había contestado Edward, tan amable como siempre.

El día en que Carlisle llegó a casa y nos lo contó, yo no supe muy bien cómo reaccionar. Fue algo tan inesperado, que me dejó pasmada. Hasta que varios minutos después me marché del salón en el que nos encontrábamos y empecé a pegarle patadas a los árboles del jardín por pura impotencia. Ahora que empezaba a ser feliz, cuando todo en mi _no-vida_ parecía tener algún sentido y me hacía sentirme orgullosa… Volvía a caer en picado. De nuevo estaba en las mismas.

—Rose, no te pongas así —me había dicho Emmett en cuanto me siguió hasta el exterior de nuestra casa—. Todo saldrá bien.

—No es eso lo que me preocupa —dije yo, arrastrando las palabras. Él se me quedó mirando y pude ver la preocupación y el desconcierto en sus ojos, ya casi dorados—. Oh, vamos, ¿me vas a decir que a ti te agrada la idea de mentir, de fingir que eres una persona que en realidad no eres?

—No sé, preciosa, a mí no me parece algo tan malo —le miré indignada y él alzó la palma de la mano hacia mí, pidiéndome que esperase—. Se supone que es lo que debemos hacer para mantenernos a salvo, al menos eso ha dicho Carlisle. Y yo confío en él.

—Yo también lo hago, pero eso no significa nada. No me gusta fingir.

—Lo sé, pero quizá podríamos tomárnoslo como un pequeño juego. Un teatro. Podría llegar a ser divertido —me propuso mi marido, sonriente.

—No veo qué puede haber de divertido en dejar de aparentar que soy tu esposa, Emmett.

—¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? —me preguntó, riendo a carcajadas. Yo no le veía la gracia—. Vamos, Rose, ¡si seguiremos casados de todas formas!

—Pero la gente no lo sabrá —añadí yo, enfadada. Él ladeó la cabeza mientras seguía mirándome fijamente—. Y me da igual lo que pueda llegar a decir Edward, no pienso mentir con respecto a eso. Habrá alguna otra manera de aparentar que somos jóvenes. Además, no pienso ir a estudiar, no hasta que tú seas capaz de hacerlo. ¿Qué más le da, entonces?

—No sé, es lo que Carlisle nos ha pedido. Deberíamos hacerle caso, él no suele pedirnos nada y por una vez…

—Así no logras convencerme, espero que te estés dando cuenta —le comenté con tono liviano mientras me pasaba los dedos por el pelo.

Emmett resopló, consciente de que no sería fácil convencerme porque yo estaba empeñada. Además, él no tenía excesiva calma; él lo intentaba, pero no podía permanecer en la misma conversación durante mucho tiempo. Por tanto, no era el mejor para convencer a nadie.

Quería a mi familia, pero no iba a dejar que todo volviera a ser como antes. Podría parecer una tontería, pero para mí era algo muy importante, más aún cuando recordaba lo bonita que fue mi primera boda. Carlisle olvidó por una vez esa tontería de aparentar que éramos prácticamente pobres y pudimos prepararlo todo _casi_ como a mí me habría gustado. Sí, porque era evidente que no podíamos de repente aparecer de la noche a la mañana en Charlotte con una celebración por todo lo alto. Incluso yo me di cuenta, más o menos, de que era necesario un poco de autocontrol. Y fue una boda privada, por supuesto.

Pero al menos conseguí lo que quería: oficializar ante los ojos de todos que Emmett y yo estábamos juntos. Para siempre.

Aún recuerdo la sorpresa inicial de la gente; nadie le conocía a él, y no se podía decir que me conocieran mucho más a mí. Algo totalmente lógico, ya que mi marido había pasado casi un año encerrado en casa y únicamente salía para cazar lejos de allí. Y de repente estábamos celebrando una boda. Aquel día fui la _mujer_ más feliz del planeta, como hacía tanto tiempo había deseado serlo. Incluso me sentí orgullosa de que todas las muchachas nos mirasen y sintieran envidia. Ese mismo sentimiento que había tenido yo en los últimos años hacia humanas tan insignificantes como ellas.

Por eso no podía soportar la idea de que nos marcháramos de la ciudad. En realidad, me daba igual el sitio en el que estuviéramos mientras siguiéramos juntos, pero el hecho de mentir sobre quién era yo me hacía odiar aquello. Ni siquiera las palabras de Emmett sobre que terminaríamos acostumbrándonos me servían de consuelo, yo no quería acostumbrarme a algo así. No estaba en mi naturaleza.

Me quedaba poco tiempo para tratar de convencer a mi padre, incluso a mi madre, de que cambiaran de opinión y no nos marcháramos. Así que decidí ir a hablar con él un viernes, antes de que saliera del trabajo. En casa siempre me sentía vigilada por Edward.

Para aquel día, me puse un precioso vestido de color claro. No era de seda como a mí me habría gustado, pero al ponérmelo parecía que fuera mucho más elegante de lo que en realidad era. Emmett me había dicho que me proporcionaba un aspecto más dulce y quería que fuera ésa la visión que tuviera Carlisle al verme llegar.

Entré a la recepción del pequeño hospital y me abrumó la cantidad de personas que se congregaban allí dentro.

Me acerqué al mostrador y evité en todo lo posible cualquier tipo de contacto con las personas. Cuando llegué allí, me encontré con una mujer de uniforme que no poseía buen aspecto en absoluto.

—¿Qué desea, señorita? —me preguntó.

—Me gustaría saber dónde puedo encontrar el despacho del doctor Cullen, si es tan amable —le contesté. No pensé que fuera una petición complicada, sólo necesitaba saber dónde encontrar a mi padre.

—Tendrá que esperar su turno, pero rellene este impreso y en seguida la atenderá el doctor —me tendió un formulario en blanco que yo rechacé con la mano.

—No, no vengo a que me pase consulta. Quiero verle.

—Está ocupado, tendrá que esperar a que termine su jornada.

—Sí, claro —murmuré en un volumen que sólo nosotros podríamos escuchar.

—¿Disculpe?

—No, nada. Soy de su familia, hay una urgencia y necesito hablar con él —mentí descaradamente. Total, qué me importaba mentirle a aquella mujer.

—En ese caso, no se preocupe. En seguida lo aviso —añadió, sorprendida.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, volvió a llamarme. Yo me había colocado en la pared más cercana mientras esperaba, jugueteando con mi alianza.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que la recepcionista había estado llamándome. Actúe sorprendida, pero en seguida me acerqué hasta ella. Me presentó a un enfermero cuya altura no sobrepasaba mis hombros, que sería quien me acompañaría hasta el despacho de mi padre. Decidí hacer caso y seguir a aquel debilucho humano, obviando en todo momento sus tentativas de entablar conversación conmigo. Incluso puse los ojos en blanco en varias ocasiones, pero él seguía insistiendo. A veces los intentos de flirteo de los hombres eran algo patéticos, así que opté por lo sencillo: hacer notar la enorme alianza que llevaba en el dedo anular. Fue entonces cuando se quedó mudo.

No tardamos en llegar al pequeño despacho de mi padre, quien ya me esperaba en el interior. Se le veía preocupado.

En cuanto me deshice del pesado enfermero, entré; tratando de no parecer tensa, ya que no había ningún tipo de emergencia familiar. Él respiró hondo y se giró un instante.

—Rose, sabes que no debéis venir aquí. Y mucho menos hacerme creer que ha pasado algo —me reprobó y yo no dije nada—. Estaba preocupado.

—Lo siento, pero sino esa mujer me habría tenido esperando hasta que te hubieras ido a casa. Y para mí es algo urgente.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí de manera suave. Me acerqué a su escritorio, me sujeté la falda del vestido y me senté en la silla que había enfrente. Esperaba que me dejara hablar con él. Carlisle se quedó de pie.

—Tú dirás —me ofreció, aún a sabiendas de que seguramente sabría el tema que me había llevado hasta allí.

—Es sobre nuestro traslado —cerró los ojos. Aquella no era la primera vez que hablábamos del tema, pero sí la primera en que lo tratábamos sin nadie más de la familia—. No podemos irnos.

—Eso no es discutible, Rosalie. Pensaba que ya te habías acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas. Además, te creía suficientemente consciente para asumirlo. Ya no eres una niña.

—Por supuesto que no soy una niña —le afirmé con tono ofendido—. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver. Podemos llegar a tener problemas si no nos marchamos —atajé como una excusa.

—¿Problemas? —me preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios—. Rose, muy a mi pesar, los problemas los tendríamos si permaneciéramos aquí más tiempo.

Su respuesta me confundió. No llegaba a comprender cómo iba a ocurrirnos nada en aquella ciudad tan apacible. No tenía sentido. ¿Acaso alguien nos había descubierto? Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo y mi padre se dio cuenta.

—Tranquila, no ha ocurrido nada. Pero no podremos decir lo mismo dentro de un tiempo —alcé una ceja, si bien ya me encontraba algo más relajada aunque sus palabras me estuvieran confundiendo—. Sabes que no podemos pasar demasiado tiempo en el mismo lugar, nos exponemos a que alguien descubra que no somos quienes decimos ser.

—Se supone que nuestros documentos consiguen lo contrario.

—Sí, pero ¿cómo vamos a explicar el que seamos tantos? —me cuestionó—. Bastante cuesta que la gente haya creído que Edward es hermano de Esme y que tú eres un pariente lejano mío. La gente hace muchas preguntas. Preguntas impertinentes e indiscretas, pero que no puedo obviar. Más aún desde que Emmett está con nosotros —entreabrí la boca. ¿Acaso mi marido era algún impedimento? Me daba igual—. No me malinterpretes, me alegro de que forme parte de la familia, es sólo que la gente no sabe de dónde apareció y más desde la boda. Les cogió a todos por sorpresa y hubo muchas preguntas.

—Odio las preguntas de la gente —comenté, irritada—. Pero eso no implica nada. Los chismorreos no van a lograr hacer ver nuestra realidad. No es justo.

—Necesitamos un lugar apartado. Emmett necesita vivir en un lugar así. Al menos de momento.

Me sentía profundamente estafada, tanto por mi padre como por los estúpidos humanos de Charlotte. No tenían derecho a inmiscuirse en nuestros asuntos, ¡que se pusieran a leer los periódicos y me dejaran en paz! Ni siquiera se conformaban con tener la vida que yo desearía, sino que encima debían destruir lo poco que me quedaba.

De repente mi padre se acercó a mí y posó su mano sobre la mía, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que había estado presionando sobre el reposabrazos de metal de la silla; por puro nerviosismo y rabia.

—No te inquietes, Rose. Además, ya verás cómo te gustará aquello —me dijo con tono feliz—. Es el sitio perfecto, casi siempre está nublado o lloviendo. Podréis salir cuanto queráis, a todas horas si os apetece. Nadie os verá.

—Eso no me importa si voy a tener que fingir ser otra persona —insistí. No iba a convencerme.

—No hay más que discutir sobre esto. Debemos hacerlo. Además, ¿no consideras el caso de Emmett semejante al tuyo? ¿No crees, por un momento, que su familia podría estar buscándole?

Yo, que me encontraba con la mirada perdida en las baldosas del suelo, alcé la cabeza rápidamente hacia Carlisle, profundamente sorprendida. _No_. Eso era lo único que podía pensar en esos momentos. Nunca me había parado a especular sobre lo que habría sido de la familia humana de mi marido, sencillamente, los olvidé. Del mismo modo que los debía de haber olvidado él porque jamás los mencionó. Ni siquiera era capaz de atinar a creer el que pudieran estar buscándole. ¿Después de más de un año? ¿Por qué? Deberían haber hecho como sucedió conmigo, darlo por muerto o desaparecido.

El temor me invadió y no supe cómo reaccionar ante aquello. Seguía obcecada en lo que mi padre acababa de decirme. No le encontraba lógica, era imposible que nadie lo encontrara allí. Pero en cuanto volví a mirar al hombre que me convirtió en vampiro, pude ver que cerraba los ojos y ponía una expresión que fui incapaz de desentrañar. ¿Me estaría ocultando algo? Empezaba a ponerme paranoica, lo podía reconocer, pero no pude evitarlo.

Carlisle se colocó delante de su escritorio, justo enfrente de mí, y me miró a los ojos. Incluso cuando yo todavía me sentía incapaz de pronunciar dos frases coherentes entre sí.

—Siento haber dicho eso, no debería haberlo hecho. Por favor, tienes que comprenderme, espero que seas capaz de entender la situación —dijo él, aunque casi me pareció una súplica. Yo ni siquiera estaba segura de si quería saber más de aquella _situación_—. No he querido inquietarte y mucho menos deseo que vivas preocupada, pero debes entender la posición en la que nos encontramos. No podemos permanecer mucho más tiempo aquí.

Yo no decía nada, ni un mísero sonido salía de mi boca. Simplemente lo escuchaba, totalmente aterrada pero sin mostrarlo de manera directa. Preferí tranquilizarme, no quería que mi padre tuviera más preocupaciones de las que ya parecía tener, así que fingí. Fingí como me pidieron que hiciera.

—¿Rosalie? —escuché que me decía. Dirigí la mirada hacia él—. ¿Qué opinas? Me intranquiliza verte tan callada.

—Es sólo que estaba pensando —no le mentí, lo había estado haciendo aunque no fuera nada coherente y totalmente carente de sentido.

Debía tomar una decisión, aunque en realidad no era especialmente vinculante puesto que ya se había optado por la idea de establecernos en otro lugar.

Yo continuaba con el mismo pensamiento; no me agradaba la idea, me importunaba con mucha fuerza, pero ahora lo miraba todo desde una perspectiva distinta. Quizá debía dejar el egoísmo a un lado por un momento. Más aún, cuando estábamos hablando de la seguridad de toda mi familia, sobre todo la de Emmett. Enseguida supe que mi padre no estaba orgulloso de haberme confesado aquello de manera indirecta, pero no había que ser ningún lince para darse cuenta a partir de sus palabras.

No tardé en contestarle lo que había decidido. Y pocos días después nos encontrábamos empaquetándolo todo y preparándonos para marcharnos de aquella ciudad.

Después de un viaje que parecía interminable y que nos llevó desde una punta a otra del país, llegamos a un lugar cercano a Hoquiam. Era de madrugada. Nada más comenzar a caminar, sentí que estaba lloviendo. _Bonito comienzo_, pensé.

Y así continuó durante una semana entera, sin parar de llover. Era deprimente. Un clima como aquel podía hastiar a cualquiera, ni siquiera era capaz de entender que alguien lo encontrara atractivo. Era imposible. Yo me negué a salir de casa. Se podría decir que me atrincheré en mi habitación, a la que de vez en cuando dejaba entrar a Emmett para que se callara de una vez. Quizá para tenerle más controlado.

De nuevo regresaron a mí todos aquellos sentimientos que en las últimas semanas parecía haber olvidado. Me sentía marchita. Nada conseguía alegrarme ni dentro ni fuera de la casa. Todo aquello me daba igual. A mí lo único que me interesaba era poder escapar de aquel maldito y oscuro lugar, siempre lleno de sombras y lluvia.

En verdad era algo absurdo, pues yo únicamente podía pasear por la calle cuando no hubiera luz solar y, en teoría, aquel lugar era perfecto para mí. El problema residía en que yo no había elegido estar allí, como todo lo demás. Jamás pude elegir, siempre me fue vetado por una causa u otra. Sólo pedía poder hacer uso de mi libertad, ser capaz por una vez de decidir algo que tuviera relación con mi _vida_. No sé, no consideraba que fuera una petición tan descabellada.

Durante esos días no le dirigí la palabra a mi hermano, ni él tampoco. Habíamos decidido ignorarnos mutuamente. _Otra vez_. Yo no deseaba que él me sermoneara como era habitual, y él imagino que no encontraría _agradable_ mi compañía. Con el resto de mi familia, sencillamente, no pasaba tiempo, sino que prefería recluirme en un lugar en el que nadie supiera cómo me encontraba o qué era lo que sentía. Estaba harta y me sentía profundamente miserable, sí, pero no entraba en mis planes el inspirar lástima a mi familia. Prefería mantenerlos al margen de todo lo que concernía tanto a mi estado anímico como a mi situación actual.

Esme estaba preocupada, yo era consciente. Del mismo modo que Carlisle. Sólo recordaba haberle visto así en otra ocasión, y de aquello hacía ya tres años. Por lo que correspondía a Emmett, no hacía más que estar pendiente de mí siempre que su agitación se lo permitía. Cuando se veía capaz de concentrarse en algo, ahí estaba, a mi lado, cuidándome aunque yo no le prestara atención o fingiera no hacerlo.

Me mantuve alejada de él por miedo. Quizá no tuviera demasiado sentido, pero desde que entendí que podría llegar a perderle, prefería estar lejos de él. Era un pensamiento estúpido y una actitud inverosímil. Yo necesitaba a mi marido, necesitaba tenerle cerca y sentir que todavía era parte de mi vida. Él era mi felicidad, y eso me inquietaba porque no podía parar de pensar que mi felicidad duraba muy poco, pues en seguida me llenaba el vacío nuevamente y todo se venía abajo.

No quería que ocurriera lo mismo con él, me sentía gafada, como si por tocarle, abrazarle o únicamente hablarle, ya le estuviera condenando a desaparecer. A verse relegado a la nada que yo dejaba a mi paso.

Asimismo, era preciso que lo mantuviera a salvo de sí mismo. No al revés. Era yo la que debía cuidarle en esos momentos, alejarle de la tentación que pudiera sentir hacia los humanos.

Permanecí con la misma actitud durante varios días más. Pasaba las horas muertas leyendo, sentada en una butaca de mi habitación, o mirando por la ventana, y siempre que lo hacía me encontraba con el mismo sentimiento de antipatía hacia mi entorno. Empezaba a parecerme a las princesas de esos horribles cuentos de hadas en los que eran secuestradas y encarceladas en altas torres, impidiéndoles poder disfrutar de su juventud, de su vida. Me veía presa en aquel horrible lugar. Y yo ya no quería ser una princesa desde hacía varios años.

Una mañana decidí salir de la habitación. Bajé lentamente las escaleras, tomándome mi tiempo. Y conforme iba avanzando, me percataba de que por allí no había nadie de mi familia. Nadie salía a recibirme, ni a saludarme, ni siquiera pasaban por mi lado. Estaba sorprendida. Después de tantos días, lo normal sería que vinieran a verme, ¿no? Pensé que querrían asegurarse de cómo estaba y de si seguía con todos los miembros en su sitio. Pero nada. No había rastro de ninguno de ellos.

Admito que aquello me ofendió y que habría continuado con el mismo sentimiento de no haber tratado de localizarles de manera insistente y en balde. Al principio me asusté, llegué a pensar que había ocurrido algo y que habían tenido que marcharse, pero deseché esa opción, porque de ser así, me habrían avisado. Así que regresé a lo que mi orgullo me dictaba y me enfadé más porque habían decidido marcharse todos y ni siquiera se habían preocupado de mí. Genial, aquello era lo que me faltaba.

Decidí cambiarme de ropa para salir de una maldita vez de aquella casa. No es que me hiciera especial ilusión, pero la curiosidad pudo conmigo.

Cuando cerré la puerta de nuestro nuevo hogar, eché un vistazo hacia el cielo, y aquella vez me agradó ver que ni un mísero rayo de luz se abría paso entre las nubes.

En aquel lugar vivíamos muchísimo más aislados de lo que habíamos estado en Charlotte. Dudaba mucho que estuviéramos próximos a ningún lugar habitado por personas, ni siquiera era Hoquiam exactamente. Estábamos cerca, probablemente a las afueras, pero se trataba, evidentemente, de algún sitio apartado de la vista de los curiosos.

No creía que nadie pudiera llegar a encontrarnos allí, a no ser que quisieran adentrarse en el bosque. Carlisle había querido tomar medidas para protegernos y para proteger a los que nos rodearan, pues Emmett todavía era incapaz de permanecer cerca de algún humano sin que hubiera cierto peligro.

Bien, no quería ver _gente_. Tanto era así que ni me molesté en quitarme la alianza, no había tenido ganas de hacer eso tampoco.

Corrí campo a través durante varios minutos.

Recorrí sus calles y respiré el aire viciado que había creado la humedad de tantos días. Habría podido dejar de inhalar, pero era una de esas _costumbres_ que jamás pensaba olvidar. Seguía tratando de aferrarme a todo lo que pudiera acercarme un poco más a una vida humana, aunque sólo tuviera resquicios ficticios como aquel.

Paseé durante horas, observando todo lo que me rodeaba. Llegó un momento en el que no pude evitar encontrarme con la gente, pero no me importó porque todos se me quedaban mirando al pasar. Resultaba irónico que alguien como yo animara el ambiente y le diera algo de color a aquel lugar.

Noté las miradas ansiosas y curiosas de cuantos me rodeaban. Los que no se habían percatado, eran amablemente avisados por sus amigos y acompañantes. Era todo un espectáculo, y yo no podía evitar esbozar sonrisas de autosuficiencia. No podía negar el hecho de cómo me complacía aquello, pues siempre me gustó sentirme observada con admiración, exactamente como estaba sucediendo. En parte, eso era lo que yo buscaba la mayor parte del tiempo, siempre que estábamos en público. Igual que cuando era humana.

Fruncí ligeramente el ceño. No podía olvidar todo aquello, jamás podría, pero no iba a permitir que eso me cambiara más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Yo era hermosa y nadie me dijo nunca que tuviera que esconderlo, así que continué caminando con la mirada bien alta, sintiendo que habían vuelto los _buenos tiempos_.

A la vez les miraba a todos ellos sin que se dieran cuenta, percatándome, quizá, de lo tremendamente vulnerables que eran. Los humanos eran como pequeñas muñecas de porcelana: si se caen al suelo, se rompen en mil pedazos. Empezaba a darme cuenta de ello, y cada vez que se me pasaba por la cabeza lo que Emmett había hecho meses atrás, no podía evitar poner una mueca de dolor en el rostro y girar la mirada hacia otra parte. Era demasiado para mí, no quería ni imaginarme la cantidad de peligros a los que estaban expuestos; incluyendo como posible peligro a mi marido. Si él los tocara, se romperían exactamente igual que las muñecas de porcelana.

Creo que recorrí toda la ciudad, observando cada lugar que pudiera resultar interesante para mí. Cada resquicio de _humanidad_ que poblara el lugar. Y seguía pensando que aquella ciudad era como cualquier otra. Podríamos habernos ido a algún otro sitio y seguiríamos siendo felices, pero tuvimos que ir allí. Ya me daba igual, todo me daba igual. No podía luchar contra lo inevitable y, aunque no me gustara reconocerlo, mi vida iba a llevar ese camino siempre.

Regresé a casa y, antes de entrar, vi que había varias luces encendidas. Habrían vuelto de donde hubieran ido sin mí. De nuevo me enfadé. Y así fue como abrí la puerta y escuché las voces aceleradas de mis padres.

Estaba a punto de volver a subir a mi habitación cuando, de repente, apareció la mayor parte de mi familia justo en frente de mí. Mis padres parecían azorados y Emmett me guiñó un ojo. Comprobé que él había salido a cazar porque ya no tenía la mirada tan oscura.

—Rose, estaba preocupada —me dijo Esme acercándose a mí. La reacción natural de mi rostro fue fruncir levemente el ceño; no sabía por qué se sentía mi madre así.

—Fui a pasear, ya que vosotros os marchasteis y me dejasteis aquí sola —le expliqué. Aunque mi tono de voz era reprobador y sonaba bastante ofendido.

—Les dije que no había de qué preocuparse, pero insistieron. Ya sabes cómo son —me contó mi marido acercándose a mí y acariciándome la mano de manera delicada. Yo le miré, sin decir nada; todavía no me hablaba con él.

—Bueno, de todas formas, ya estoy aquí. Me voy a mi habitación.

Emmett se marchó hacia el jardín donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo corriendo de un lado a otro. Su hiperactividad había aumentado en los últimos meses. Quizá tendría que ver con la _abstinencia_.

Mi madre se dirigió hacia el salón, pero mi padre permaneció allí, cortándome el paso. Parecía algo nervioso.

—Rose, no te pediría esto si verdaderamente no fuera necesario, pero, la próxima vez que desees salir, ¿te importaría no alejarte demasiado de la casa? —entreabrí los labios con sorpresa—. Es sólo que hay algo que no va bien, creo… creo que algo no está del todo bien por aquí.

—¿Cómo? —pregunté con indignación. Encima ¿qué quería, que me quedara en casa para siempre?

—Tranquila, me parece que será sólo cuestión de un par de días. Quiero asegurarme antes. Pero necesitaba pedirte el favor, por si acaso. Hay algo que no tuve en cuenta.

Parecía preocupado, en verdad. Pero aquello no hacía más que acrecentar mi malestar. Ahora debía estar en casa lo quisiera o no. ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera lo sabía. "Hay algo que no va bien", "Hay algo que no tuve en cuenta". Me molestaba lo críptico que se ponía a veces, conseguía descentrarme y no entendía nada de lo que me decía.

Pero ya estaba cansada. Me había hartado de luchar y no obtener ningún beneficio a mi favor. Todo estaba en mi contra, así que supuse que lo mejor era no objetar nada. Tampoco quería decepcionar a Carlisle. Ya lo había dicho Emmett, "Él no suele pedirnos nada".

—Está bien. Total, esta ciudad es un aburrimiento. No hay nada —dije a desgana.

No lo miré más y comencé a subir las escaleras. Pensé un poco en la actitud que habían tenido mis padres cuando había entrado en la casa. Era una tontería, supuse. Tendría que ver con poner los papeles en regla o algo parecido. Cosas en las que, sin duda, yo no podía ayudar ni hacer nada porque no entendía de falsificaciones. _Todavía_.

Olvidé su actitud en cuanto pasé frente a uno de los grandes espejos que teníamos en el piso de arriba. Me miré en él y comprobé con satisfacción el reflejo que se presentaba ante mí. Seguramente la penumbra que llenaba las calles ni me haría justicia, y aún así, todos se habían parado a observarme.

Algo en mi mano brilló. Mi alianza. La misma que habían tratado de obligarme a no llevar y que a mí se me había olvidado quitarme antes de salir. ¿No lo había notado mi padre? Eso me extrañó, quizá debería haberme preocupado por ello, pues debía de estar demasiado obnubilado en algún otro asunto para pasar eso por alto.

Un par de días después, me di cuenta de que no podía seguir enfadada con Emmett. Ni yo lo soportaba más ni él tampoco. Siempre me ocurría igual; era incapaz de mantenerme tan distante con él durante mucho tiempo. Aquello me inquietaba y me ponía demasiado susceptible, a lo que tuve que sumar que no podía dejarle de ese modo en su estado. Tenía que estar junto a él.

Así que poco a poco me fui acostumbrado al lugar. No fue fácil, porque siempre me comportaba de forma brusca y sin pensar demasiado en lo que hacía, pero al final desistí. Vi que todo podía irnos bien allí, que teníamos nuevas oportunidades y decidí resignarme. Ni Emmett ni yo aparecíamos demasiado por Hoquiam para evitar que él se sintiera incómodo. Pero sí que, de vez en cuando, dábamos paseos por allí, intentando que se acostumbrara a estar entre humanos sin necesidad de forzar las cosas.

Notaba su nerviosismo y su inquietud cada vez que alguno de ellos pasaba a nuestro lado. Siempre íbamos cogidos de la mano como una pareja normal, y yo sentía la presión que Emmett ejercía sin darse cuenta. Entonces, le hacía detenerse y le acariciaba los hombros para que se tranquilizara. En seguida regresaba a ser él mismo y me dedicaba una de sus enormes sonrisas.

Todavía recordaba aquel día, habría sido imposible olvidarlo. Emmett y yo estábamos en el salón. Yo estaba recostada sobre un cómodo diván y leyendo, mientras que él estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyando sus brazos en el final del asiento.

—"Ser o no ser, allí reside la cuestión: si es que acaso sufrir en la mente es más noble las hondas y las flechas de una fortuna atroz, o levantarse en armas contra un mar de problemas y oponiéndose a darles un fin." —recitaba yo, endureciendo el registro de mi voz.

—Espera, espera —me interrumpió, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro—. ¿Me estás diciendo que el tío ese, Hamlet, es el que hablaba con una calavera?

—No, yo no lo digo. Lo dices tú —le dije, divertida, mientras pasaba de página.

—Ah, eso lo aclara todo.

—Es simbólico, Emmett. Él no habla con una calavera. No le des más vueltas —le sugerí a la vez que me preparaba para seguir leyendo.

—Sí, pero eso no consigue que deje de tener gracia —decía él mientras se reía.

—Tú le ves gracia a cosas que no la tienen. Y no me vuelvas a estorbar, sino dejaré de leértelo y me marcharé —le amenacé. No me gustaba que me interrumpiera, aunque quizá me pasé un poco.

—Vale, lo siento —se disculpó a la par que me hacía cosquillas en el tobillo—. Sigue leyendo, por favor.

—Está bien. Pero quizá la próxima vez, deberíamos elegir un libro menos filosófico —comenté. Yo ya había leído aquel libro hacía un par de años, y todavía me sentaba como un puñetazo aquel soliloquio de Hamlet—. Mierda, ahora se me ha perdido la página.

Pero poco importó en ese momento, porque algo atrajo la atención de los dos. Algo que jamás había _olido_ y que me sobresaltó. Dejé caer el libro al suelo a la vez que me levantaba rápidamente. Emmett ya estaba preparado para salir corriendo, pero se me quedó mirando y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que no era la única a la que le incomodaba aquel olor. No sabía lo que era, pero inspiró sentimientos violentos dentro de mí. Tanto, que no dijimos ni una palabra. Directamente echamos a correr y abrimos la puerta de la entrada de un golpe.

La primera impresión fue, ¿cómo decirlo? Supongo que la palabra "impactante" lo resumía bastante bien. Pero ni aún así era suficiente.

Vi a Carlisle colocándose delante de Esme mientras ésta protestaba, y a Edward envarándose cerca de ellos, con lo que mi padre trataba de detener a dos al mismo tiempo. Lo siguiente que recordaba era haber salido corriendo detrás de Emmett, deteniéndolo, sin saber por qué, a escasos metros de tres enormes lobos.

—Suéltame, Rose, suéltame —gritaba mi marido mientras trataba de zafarse de mí.

—Emmett, basta —le ordenó Carlisle, que miraba a ambos lados temiendo alguna respuesta innecesaria por cualquiera de las partes—. Por favor, parad. Todos.

—Quédate quieto —le pedí en voz muy baja, colocándome delante de él y empujándole hacia atrás.

En ese momento me sentí un poco idiota. Tenía detrás de mí a tres enormes lobos y yo decía colocándome dándoles la espalda; gran idea, Rosalie. Era como si mi inconsciente me dijera que debía mantenerme alejada, pero debía proteger a Emmett.

Enseguida llegó Carlisle, situándose delante de mí y cada vez más cerca de aquellos _perros_.

—Vale, ahora vamos a movernos y no pasará nada —decía mi padre, muy lentamente. Alzó las manos con las palmas hacia delante, como si se estuviera dirigiendo a aquellos monstruos—. Rose, ¿todo bien? —me susurró lo bastante bajo para que sólo le escucháramos nosotros.

—Sí, pero ¿qué está pasando? ¿Cómo han llegado esos lobos aquí y por qué no los matamos?

Dos de los lobos comenzaron a caminar hacia nosotros muy deprisa. ¿Me habían oído? Pero el tercero, situado justo entre los dos, hizo un amago para detenerles.

—No, Edward, quédate ahí —le gritó mi padre antes de que se acercara a nosotros—. Mi hija no habla en serio, por favor, no os arriesguéis.

—No me estoy arriesgando —le decía yo, confusa. Creía que me hablaba a mí, pero no era así—. ¿Por qué nos comportamos así? ¿Qué haces? —le pregunté esa vez a Emmett, que me agarró y me llevó hasta la puerta—. ¿Qué demonios…?

Ahora me encontraba justo al lado de Esme, que se acercó y me abrazó. Yo me sentía muy perdida. No entendía _nada_ de lo que estaba sucediendo. Ah, vale, no era que Esme estuviera abrazándome, trataba de ¿sujetarme? Qué gracioso.

—Suéltame —le pedí, suavemente. Me miró a los ojos con expresión era asustada.

—Voy a soltarte, pero no hagas nada, por favor. Rose, eso no son lobos. Quiero decir, no son simples lobos —me explicó mientras me soltaba.

—Creo que no te entiendo —yo trataba de mirar lo que estaba haciendo mi padre, que no paraba de acercarse a los tres animales gigantes. Y Edward, preparado para saltar, estaba al lado de mi marido—. Son licántropos, hombres-lobo. No son animales, cielo, son humanos.

—¿Cómo… cómo que son humanos? Y ¿qué hacen aquí? —le pregunté. Me di cuenta de que había un toque de pánico en mi voz.

—Se supone que deben matarnos —me contestó con delicadeza.

—Ya, claro.

Salí corriendo hacia mi padre, lo que trajo una serie de actos en cadena. Yo me coloqué a su lado, agazapada en el suelo preparada para saltar, gruñendo; en seguida me di cuenta de que Emmett había aparecido allí, justo delante de mí, igual que Edward. Incluso Esme se adelantó hasta donde estábamos nosotros.

—No. NO. Os he dicho que os apartarais de aquí —nos rugió Carlisle—. ¡No hay necesidad de armar todo esto!

—Emmett, haz caso a tu padre. Quítate de en medio —le ordenó Esme alzando el brazo por encima de la cabeza de mi padre.

—¿Crees que vamos a dejar que te quedes aquí solo con estos… chuchos? —preguntó Edward con tono irónico.

—Dejádmelos a mí —murmuró Emmett. Le fulminé con la mirada.

Por su parte, los tres licántropos se habían reagrupado cerca de la espesura del bosque que rodeaba nuestra casa. Habían retrocedido en cuanto comenzamos a crear el frente. Nosotros éramos cinco y ellos tan sólo tres, teníamos todas las de ganar. A pesar de estar en desventaja, ellos continuaban en posición de ataque, como si estuvieran decididos a suicidarse en cualquier momento lanzándose sobre nosotros.

Todo mi cuerpo estaba en tensión. Todos y cada uno de mis músculos estaban preparados, esperando la última orden para tirarme a matarlos. No era ni tan siquiera parecido al momento de la caza, allí la sed nos embargaba, nos quitaba cierta conciencia de las cosas. Aquí, no. Yo sabía perfectamente que sentía repulsa hacia aquellos lobos. Sabía que debía matarlos. Que debía alejarlos de mi familia.

Y estaba segura de que mi hermano pensaba lo mismo, aunque él fuera el único que pudiera saber lo que pasaba por las mentes de todos nosotros, incluidos los licántropos.

—Están a la defensiva, Carlisle —le decía Edward—. Saltarán en cualquier momento, no saben controlarse.

—Ya me imagino —añadió mi padre con tono lastimero. Él no dejaba de sujetar a Esme de la mano, intentando al mismo tiempo crear una pared protectora para ella—. Será mejor que vayáis al interior de la casa, estaréis más seguros. Además, no quiero que se produzca ningún enfrentamiento.

Ninguno contestamos, pero tampoco nos movimos.

—¿Me habéis entendido o debo explicároslo en algún otro idioma? He dicho que entréis, por favor.

—No voy a dejarte sólo con los perros —dijo mi hermano con tono molesto—. Tú no puedes entenderles, no mientras estén en fase. Me necesitas aquí fuera.

—No quiero que corras ningún peligro, Edward. Será mejor si ven que me quedo yo solo.

—Ni en broma.

—Por favor —le pidió, aunque su voz cada vez sonaba más autoritaria.

—No —rugió Edward.

—Carlisle —le llamó mi madre—, yo tampoco pienso entrar. Me quedaré aquí hasta que se marchen.

Al final aquello se convirtió en una conversación a tres bandas mientras Emmett y yo quedábamos apartados, pero yo estaba demasiado ocupada sujetando a mi marido para que no saliera a enfrentarse con aquellas bestias. Hasta que no noté unos golpecitos en el hombro, no reaccioné. Giré rápidamente hacia allí, quizá, con ganas de pelea.

—Vamos dentro, Rose —me dijo Esme—. Emmett, tú también.

—Por supuesto que no —me opuse.

No estaba entre mis planes dejar a mi padre y a mi hermano solos frente a tres enormes licántropos que, encima, querían matarnos. Ni en broma iba a hacer algo así. No mientras yo pudiera ayudarles. Quizá les serviría más que Emmett, puesto que en aquellos momentos no tenía especial autocontrol. Mi marido ni siquiera articulaba palabra, llevaba varios minutos hiperventilando y gruñendo a mi lado.

—Este no es el momento, por favor. Estarán bien.

—No lo creo —repuse, enfadada.

—No es necesario que nos pongamos en peligro. Si permanecen sólo ellos dos, no les atacarán. Tu padre quiere hablar con la manada y no puede hacerlo si estamos todos, se sienten acosados.

—¡Qué menos! —exclamé.

—Rosalie Hale, entra ahora mismo. Te prometo que no les pasará nada.

Yo seguía refunfuñando y dirigiendo la vista hacia el suelo hasta que dijo aquello. De repente, alcé la cabeza hacia Esme, cuya mirada era apremiante, y decidí acceder a su petición. Después me giré y vi que Carlisle y Edward estaban avanzando hacia los licántropos.

Tuve miedo, lo reconozco. La imagen de dos miembros de mi familia dirigiéndose hacia tres enormes lobos no era precisamente idílica, ni divertida. Pero en seguida noté la mano de mi madre aferrando mi muñeca y cómo me sacaba rápidamente de allí. Ni siquiera fui consciente de que Emmett también venía, protestando por supuesto. Era como si mi mundo hubiera comenzado a dar vueltas y más vueltas, y yo estuviera mareándome en el transcurso.

Un segundo después, estábamos en una pequeña salita de la planta baja de la casa, mirando por las ventanas lo que estaba pasando fuera. También lo escuchábamos, aunque las paredes hicieran bastante tapón, éramos capaces de entender sus palabras, si bien sonaban algo lejanas.

Yo continuaba sin comprender el porqué de que Carlisle quisiera mantener contacto con aquellas bestias, lo mejor habría sido borrarlas del mapa. Así nos habríamos ahorrado cualquier problema o cualquier incidente. Pero no, había que dialogar con los lobos. Era absurdo. A veces las palabras no eran la solución, había que usar la fuerza física. Nosotros éramos más, podíamos con los tres, no había razón para aquello siendo que habían sido ellos quienes habían venido a buscarnos a nuestra propia casa. Resultaba indignante.

—Calmaos, por favor. No me dejáis escuchar —nos reprobó Esme.

—No me importa lo que estén hablando, no quiero que hablen con ellos. Hazles entrar —le pedí con tono autoritario. Aunque en realidad había intentado que sonara menos fuerte, pero estaba demasiado tensa.

—Entretente con Emmett, cielo. No quiero que destroce la pared.

Apreté los labios y fruncí el ceño, pero le tenía demasiado respeto a mi madre como para contestarle. Giré la vista hacia el otro lado de la estancia. Allí estaba Emmett, moviendo las estanterías de un sitio para otro. Le entendí perfectamente. Nos sentíamos igual, únicamente que yo tenía algo más de autocontrol y no necesitaba hacer ese tipo de cosas. Si bien no tenía demasiado claro que mi marido quisiera que me inmiscuyera en sus asuntos en un momento así, decidí acercarme hasta él.

Detuve sus manos justo cuando estaba a punto de empujar una repisa y se las cogí. Le obligué a mirarme. No se había dado cuenta de nada. Había estado demasiado absorto en aquello tratando de olvidarse de lo que había fuera.

Se quedó muy quieto y se soltó las manos para después abrazarme y acercarme hacia su pecho.

—Puedo matarles, Rose. Déjame hacerlo. No volverán a molestarnos —me contó. Él encontraba normal el comentario, pero por alguna razón hizo que se me erizara la piel.

—No es que me fuera a importar demasiado que lo hicieras, ya lo sabes, pero no puedes. Carlisle ha dicho que no debemos, quiere… dialogar con ellos. Primero tenemos que esperar.

—No puedo esperar. Quiero matarles.

—No, no vas a hacerlo. Por supuesto que no —le dejé bien claro. No iba a permitirle nada parecido.

—Rose… —terminó siendo un quejido lastimoso.

No quería seguir escuchándole decir esas cosas ni quería verle lamentarse a sabiendas de que aquello me molestaba. Así que le besé. Le atraje hacia mí y presioné mis labios contra los suyos, dulcemente. Después me separé de él, aunque no pude evitar que colocara sus brazos a mi alrededor y volviera a abrazarme. Al menos así estaba entretenido, como había dicho Esme.

Pronto me percaté de que Carlisle y Edward habían entrado en casa y se acercaban hacia Esme, que les esperaba bajo el marco de la puerta de la salita. Mi hermano parecía enfadado y no hacía más que quejarse, mientras que mi padre estaba algo más relajado y acariciaba la espalda de mi madre. Todo ello sin dejar de lanzarle miradas huidizas a Edward.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —les pregunté mientras me acercaba a ellos; al mismo tiempo que arrastraba a Emmett agarrándole de la mano—. Ya se han ido, ¿por qué les habéis dejado marcharse?

—Tranquila, Rose. No querrás que les invitemos a quedarse con nosotros, ¿verdad? —bromeó Carlisle. Pero yo no estaba precisamente para bromas y él lo notó—. No ha sido nada, ya está todo prácticamente arreglado.

—¿Prácticamente arreglado? —cuestionó Edward alzando una ceja—. No son idiotas, Carlisle. Dudo mucho que ninguno de ellos vaya a pensar que hemos arreglado nada.

—Edward, otra vez no.

—Está bien, engáñales. No les digas que la manada ha venido a iniciar una guerra, así serán más felices hasta que vengan a atacarnos.

La cara de mi padre era un poema y la de mi madre lo era también. Se le habían abierto tanto los ojos que podía verle hasta las ramificaciones venosas del interior. Mi marido era el único que se lo había tomado _bien_. Yo me quedé totalmente quieta mientras él sonreía abiertamente ante las perspectivas que se agolpaban en el interior de su cabeza.

—Nadie va a comenzar una guerra, no exageres, Edward —aclaró Carlisle.

—¿Por qué no? Matémosles —sugirió Emmett, feliz.

—¡Emmett! —exclamé, profundamente alarmada—. Deja de decir estupideces.

—No son estupideces, sería genial poder aplastar a esos lobos.

—Sí, lo sería. Yo opino igual que él. Deberíamos eliminarles.

—Eso está fuera de cuestión, Edward.

—¡Podemos con ellos!

Y en ese momento comenzaron a discutir entre ellos sobre las posibilidades que teníamos de vencer en un enfrentamiento directo contra los tres miembros de la manada. Mi padre trataba de calmar los ánimos mientras mi exaltado marido se emocionaba, pensando en lo que podría hacer contra ellos. Mi hermano le exigía razones a mi padre de por qué no debíamos eliminarles teniendo la ocasión y mi madre no hacía más que gritarles, a los tres, para que se detuvieran. Y yo estaba en una especie de trance. No imaginaba lo que podría suceder si montáramos nuestra propia guerra en Hoquiam. Sencillamente, me quedé en blanco. Prefería estar así.

Un instante después, noté que alguien me zarandeaba. Era Emmett. Mi madre les había alertado de la situación, asustada, y mi marido había decidido intervenir. Al menos había conseguido que se callaran de una maldita vez.

—Emmett, estate quieto. Suéltame —le dije a regañadientes mientras me quitaba sus manos de encima.

—Parecías… ida, Rose.

—Es igual, déjala —añadió Edward dirigiéndose a mi marido. Hice rechinar los dientes—. Creo que tenemos cosas más importantes que debatir. Sobre todo las referentes a que Carlisle pretenda tener un encuentro con el líder de la manada, a solas.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritamos Esme y yo al mismo tiempo. Después me callé y la miré, para retornar mi mirada enfadada a mi padre.

—Gracias, Edward. No tenéis que alteraros por algo así. Ephraim Black ha decidido que nos reunamos los dos en un lugar cerca de aquí —notó todas nuestras miradas puestas sobre él. Yo tenía abierta la boca en una mueca extraña, producto de la sorpresa y la desesperación.

—Seguro que es una trampa —dijo Edward, exasperado—. Es imposible que acceda a citarse contigo en su forma humana, es absurdo.

—Lo ha prometido. Ya has visto que, en cuanto tus hermanos y tu madre entraron, él hizo que su beta y el otro compañero se marcharan a pesar de su reticencia. He visto en sus ojos que desea tan poco como nosotros el que haya un enfrentamiento.

—Eso no lo dirás por Emmett… —bromeó Edward.

El aludido empezó a carcajearse, lo que consiguió que yo entrara en cólera. Los cinco acabamos discutiendo sobre la estupidez de que mi padre se reuniera con una bestia, solo, sin nadie que le apoyara. Esme trató de convencerle de que la dejara ir con él, a la vez que Edward intentaba impedirlo alegando que él era el único que podría ayudar si se diera la situación de que _decidiera_ entrar en fase.

Emmett se prestó voluntario para acudir también, ante lo que todos nos negamos por lo evidente y yo no hacía más que pedirles que desistieran en aquella barbaridad, que nadie debía juntarse con aquellos animales y menos a sabiendas de lo que pretendían.

No me cabían en la cabeza los intentos de pacificación de Carlisle. No lo entendía, para mí los licántropos eran un peligro que había que solventarse deprisa y sin hacer concesiones. Había que aplastarles ahora que estábamos a tiempo, pero para mi padre no era así; él no deseaba que nos involucráramos con ellos más de lo necesario, si bien tampoco quería que les sucediera nada malo. Su intención era llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo con ellos para que no volvieran a acercarse a nosotros y mostrarles que no suponíamos ningún peligro. Edward tampoco estaba a favor.

Al final la discusión se zanjó por expreso deseo de Esme, ante lo que no pude hacer nada. La impotencia me corría por el cuerpo a la misma velocidad que la ponzoña. De hecho, iban de la mano.

No se volvió a hablar del tema durante días, incluso semanas, hasta que, cuando hubo pasado más de un mes, Carlisle nos reunió a todos en la biblioteca de la casa.

Esme estaba sentada junto a él tras su escritorio y pude ver a tientas que se cogían de la mano. Yo me quedé de pie, casi en el centro de la sala, mientras que Edward se sentó en una pequeña butaca y Emmett estaba recostado sobre unas estanterías.

—Está bien —comenzó Carlisle—, supongo que recordaréis cierto incidente hace algunas semanas. No es necesario sacar a colación ese tema, pero, como os dije que haría, he estado encontrándome con el líder de la manada. Ephraim Black es un hombre sabio, no se deja influenciar por las pasiones y los odios de la misma manera que lo hace su segundo, Levi Uley, así que no fue complicado hacerle entender que nosotros no somos como los de nuestra especie.

Imaginé que mi padre se habría citado finalmente con el lobo, como era de esperar. Lo que no sabía era que no hubiese sido una sola vez, pues por cómo hablaba, parecía que más bien hubieran sido _varias_ las ocasiones en las que se habían encontrado. No estaba segura de cómo debía sentirme. Lo importante era que Carlisle estaba bien y que aquellos chuchos no habían vuelto a aparecer por nuestra casa. Quizá se habían marchado.

Edward me dirigió una mirada que no supe cómo interpretar.

—Tampoco puedo deciros que fuera fácil, porque os estaría mintiendo. En realidad, al principio él era muy reticente. Tanto que aunque los encuentros eran privados, mantenía cerca de sí a sus dos compañeros por lo que pudiera pasar —Emmett se inquietó y yo giré el rostro hacia él, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza—. Pero todo salió bien, sólo se comportó de ese modo las dos primeras ocasiones. Después no tuvo inconveniente en permanecer a solas conmigo.

—¿Por qué no dejaste que alguno de nosotros hiciera de guardaespaldas igual que ellos? —se molestó mi marido, y yo le comprendí perfectamente—. También podríamos habernos mantenido en la distancia y no habrías estado en peligro.

—Jamás estuve en peligro, Emmett. Desde el principio fui consciente de que no nos harían daño, no están capacitados para ello. En realidad, no hace más de dos meses que han retomado la _tradición_ de la tribu —nos explicó—. No tienen experiencia, se les nota, por mucho que ellos no lo digan. Ephraim parecía aterrado ante la posibilidad de una guerra. Nadie quiere que ocurra.

—Entonces, ¿por qué vinieron aquí, si no querían pelear? —le cuestioné. Me crucé de brazos a la espera de su respuesta.

—Es su cometido, Rose. Deben eliminarnos, está en su naturaleza.

—Y también está en la nuestra destruirlos. Todos lo sentimos en cuanto llegaron —dije, elevando el tono. Comencé a gesticular demasiado con las manos.

—Nosotros no vamos a destruir a nadie. Son personas, por mucho que se transformen en lobos.

—Y ¿acaso eso les da derecho a venir a nuestra casa a retarnos en nuestras propias narices y salir impunes? —añadió Emmett dando golpes a la estantería.

—No se trata de salir impune o no, hijo. Se trata de evitar daños innecesarios —le comentó Esme, empleando su habitual dulzura.

En el fondo sabía que tenían razón. Pero muy en el fondo. Algo me decía que no debía oponerme fuera lo que fuera que Carlisle hubiera conseguido, pero seguía inquietándome demasiado el que mi padre hubiera pasado tanto tiempo con aquel _hombre_. Me asusté, pero todo había pasado ya.

Seguía divagando en mi mente cuando escuché algo que me hizo regresar a la conversación, la cual yo ya había dejado abandonada hacía algunos segundos.

—Así que entre los dos llegamos a algunos acuerdos. Son puntos comunes en los que no dudo que podremos contribuir para que todo salga bien y podamos permanecer aquí.

—¿Acuerdos? Carlisle, ¿para qué queremos mantener ningún acuerdo con esos lobos?

—Para que todos podamos vivir pacíficamente, sin matarnos los unos a los otros. Para eso sirve, Emmett. Espero que no te parezca mal, claro —dijo él bastante sarcástico.

—No refunfuñes, es de mala educación. Sabes que no me gusta que lo hagas —le dijo Esme.

No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver la reacción de mi marido: de repente cerró la boca, fuertemente, y la mantuvo así, realizando presión, a la vez que se cruzaba de hombros y fruncía el ceño. Era como si hubiera decidido no respirar, por lo que me recordó a un niño pequeño enfadado. Resultaba _tan_ tierno.

Pero de pronto caí en la cuenta de que se había escuchado muy poco, _demasiado_, una voz; la de Edward. Seguramente porque él ya estaba al tanto de lo que mi padre nos estaba contando. _Por supuesto, _así era siempre. Él se enteraba de todo y el resto debíamos esperar a que alguien se dignara a explicarnos de qué iba el tema. Maravilloso.

—Espérate, no seas impaciente. Ahora te dirá de qué iba todo —me dijo Edward que había estado _a la escucha_. Le dirigí una mirada furibunda.

—Bien, sí, es necesario que estemos todos de acuerdo en los puntos preparados. Del mismo modo que Ephraim deberá comentárselo a la manada, para poder sellar el tratado.

—Genial, tenemos nuestro propio tratado con un grupo de chuchos gigantes —añadió Emmett.

—No hay nada que no podamos cumplir, pero evidentemente debemos comprometernos a seguirlo todo al pie de la letra —continuó mi padre sin prestar atención al comentario inoportuno de mi marido—. El principal está claro, no morder humanos. Nos comprometemos a continuar con nuestra forma de vida para siempre. Eso incluye el simple ataque a un humano, sin necesidad de _matarlo_. Y aunque tampoco tenía intención de sumar a nadie más a la familia, evidentemente esto lo restringiría de manera total y permanente.

—Vaya, y yo que quería un nuevo hermanito —dije.

—Sí, parece que tendremos que conformarnos con lo que nos ha tocado. Qué bien —añadió Edward mientras yo le dirigía una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Bueno, si me dejáis continuar… Este punto acarrea algo más que no sé si habrá quedado claro. No importa el lugar, sea aquí o sea en la otra punta del país, eso queda totalmente restringido de ahora en adelante.

Noté que mi padre bajaba la cabeza, como si no quisiera permitir que su mirada se dirigiera hacia donde tenía intención. Pero no hizo falta, yo me di cuenta y eso era lo que importaba. Me envaré más de lo debido, quizá.

—¡Sabes que no va a hacerlo! —grité, profundamente ofendida—. ¡Lo prometió y lo va a cumplir! No puedo creer que seas capaz de ponerlo en duda, Carlisle. ¡Se está esforzando, lo intenta y lo está consiguiendo!

—Rose, por favor, no es necesario alzar la voz de esa forma —me pidió Esme, cautelosa.

—Me da igual si es necesario o no, no me gusta que hable así. ¡Cualquiera de vosotros tiene más posibilidades de morder a alguien que Emmett!

—Cállate, Rosalie.

—No me da la gana, Edward. Digo lo que me place y no voy a tolerar que dudéis de él. Eso era lo que faltaba, hacemos tratos con licántropos pero no confiamos en nosotros mismos. Genial, sencillamente genial.

—Rose, sabes que no era mi intención molestarte. Ni a ti, ni mucho menos a Emmett.

Lo sabía, pero eso no impedía que aquella situación me pusiera demasiado susceptible a veces. No podía evitarlo. Tenía una especie de resorte en mi interior que me hacía saltar a la mínima de cambio. Era un tema que me resultaba demasiado doloroso como para tomarlo a la ligera y dejar que los demás lo hicieran.

—Lo sabe, pero nunca puede mantenerse callada —apostilló Edward.

—Gracias por tu ayuda, hermano —le dijo Emmett, enfadado. Empezó a acercarse hacia mí—. Es igual, sabes que no importa, Rosie. Carlisle no lo ha hecho con mala intención —me dijo en voz baja aunque cualquiera de nosotros podía escucharlo.

—Aceptamos el punto del contrato. Siguiente —dije, relajándome.

—Evidentemente, no podemos estar en su territorio. Toda la zona de La Push queda prohibida —yo no sabía ni siquiera qué demonios era "La Push"—. Podéis coger uno de estos planos, he delimitado la zona que _nos corresponde_ y la zona que es _suya_. Sencillamente, ellos no pueden traspasar la línea del mismo modo que nosotros tampoco podemos. Es para mantenernos alejados los unos de los otros y evitar cualquier tipo de incidente indeseado.

—Ya sabes que yo no estoy demasiado de acuerdo con esto, Carlisle —empezó a decir Edward mientras cogía uno de los planos y le echaba un vistazo—. Considero innecesario trazar unos límites imaginarios en un terreno que no es suyo ni tampoco nuestro.

—Lo sé, pero no es innecesario. Al contrario. Es preferible mantenerse alejado de ellos y así todos podemos vivir en paz. Y, además, ellos se comprometen a conservar el secreto de nuestra existencia ya que podríamos estar en peligro si decidieran hacer lo contrario.

Me acerqué a coger un par de aquellos estúpidos planos y le entregué uno a Emmett, que se puso a examinarlo de manera concienzuda.

—Pero, saben que somos diferentes, ¿no? —preguntó él tras haber memorizado todo el plano. Carlisle asintió con la cabeza—. Entonces, ¿para qué necesitan asegurarse de que no vamos a salir a divertirnos?

—Es un mero trámite. Así ambas partes estamos seguras. Y, por supuesto, si cualquiera de los puntos acordados se rompiera, la parte afectada tendría todo el derecho de comenzar una guerra.

—Pero no deseamos que eso ocurra —añadió Esme.

—Sí, eso ya estaba claro —gruñí.

—Así que ya veis, tampoco hay nada que sea difícil de mantener. No existe ningún punto que vaya a restringir nuestra vida aquí, ni empeorarla. Únicamente se trata de afirmar que vamos a continuar como hasta ahora, sin problemas mayores.

Empecé a mirar el plano. La enorme línea divisoria que Carlisle había trazado con su pluma y con todo el esmero del que hacía gala llegaba hasta la playa, toda ella. Así que, de nuevo, me quedaría sin disfrutar del océano. Aunque tampoco tenía excesivos recuerdos buenos de mi anterior estancia en la costa.

Aparté el papel de mi vista y cerré momentáneamente los ojos.

—Está bien. Entonces, que alce la mano el que esté de acuerdo con todo lo que hemos comentado. Así en un par de días podré oficializarlo con el Sr. Black.

Sobra decir que los cinco levantamos la mano en ese momento. Era lo mejor, así nos librábamos de un problema como aquella manada a la que podríamos haber aplastado de un plumazo, pero siempre era preferible adoptar la actitud de Carlisle en casos como aquél.

Aunque no me hacía especial gracia sentirme cercada en aquel lugar. Lo que tampoco se me pasaba por la cabeza era lo que podría llegar a pasarnos si alguno de nosotros decidía romper alguna de esas reglas acordadas. Me daba miedo, sobre todo por Emmett.

Lo miré, estaba charlando animadamente con Edward, y enseguida bajé la vista al suelo.

-.-.-

_**N/A**__**: **__Pues nada, hasta aquí la mini continuación de "Vampire Beauty". Espero que os haya gustado y que siga la estela del otro fic, a pesar de que perfectamente puede leerse de manera independiente. Cuando comenté que escribiría un oneshot para continuarlo siempre tuve claro que sería referente a Hoquiam, porque es un momento muy interesante._

_Creo que no hace falta decir que el soliloquio del que habla Rosalie forma parte de Hamlet, de William Shakespeare. Me pareció que era bastante… curioso viniendo de parte de Rosalie. _

_Sobre el tratado, intenté incluir todo lo que se sabe de ese momento y de los acuerdos que llevaron a cabo, pero tampoco había mucha cosa en sí. Lo que está claro es que la manada sólo eran tres por aquel entonces: Ephraim Black, Levi Uley y Quil Ateara; comenzaron a transformarse en cuanto los Cullen llegaron, hacía unos dos meses. Espero que eso se haya comprendido._

_Ya sabéis, cosas buenas y cosas malas en un RR ;)_


End file.
